Tirpitz (Premium)
Background History Launched right after the sinking of the Bismarck, Tirpitz was mostly confined to the Norwegian fjords in order to keep her from suffering the same fate as her sister. Her mere presence was a very powerful deterrent to the merchant shipping lanes of the allies. All of this was for nought however as the British eventually sank her with the dropping of 29 Tallboy bombs on her with 2 of them being direct hit and one near miss, which caused her to ultimately capsize. Overview The Tirpitz is a German battleship featured in the game. Like most of the other german ships (except Bismarck) and unlike other nations most battleships it has torpedoe launchers. Hence its name the 'torpitz' or derpitz. The ship can only be obtained by various Containers or with real money. Tactics Tirpitz is arguably the the sixth most lethal ship in the game behind H41, Yamato, Musashi, Montana, and Missouri. She however is hands down the most lethal withn 2.5 km due to her high alpha damage with flags and HP that gives even Montana a run for its money. Combine this with her good secondaries, torpedoes and a good captain, she is guaranteed to kill any ship in a one on one withn brawling range. In extreme cases, she can even down 2 top tier ships with no problem. When playing a Tirpitz Due to the fact that the ship is a brawler, it excels at fighting any ship at point blank range. The ship boasts very high HP, meaning that it can quite take a beating and last longer in the battle. The ship also has a significant boost of accuracy amongs most battleships, accuracy that the Iowa class battleships and the Montana could only dream of. However, fighting at long ranges can still be exasperating because the ship only has eight main guns. The ship also has poor AA compared to the Bismarck even though it historically has more AA. Another thing of note is that due to her sloping armor along with her turtleback and the lower accuracy of many other BB guns, when bow on she can survive even the most heavy barrages for a long period of time. When playing with a Tirpitz Offering the Tirpitz with a helping hand is greatly appreciated. Due to the aforementioned only above average AA and having only eight guns, the ship requires a well needed escorting. Be careful, however, the Tirpitz does have torpedoes, and a player blocking their path will very much render their convenience and power useless. When up against a Tirpitz A coordinated and focused air strike would be an excellent solution in neutralizing a Tirpitz, assuming that they are not escorted. Because of their excellence in brawling, fighting them at close quarters is a death sentence. Even if a player is able to sink a skillfully controlled Tirpitz when brawling, they would have suffered very heavy damage which limits their ability at helping the team, if they ever get to sink them at all. Trivia * Players often outright buy and force upgrade her due to her favorable stats. This has given tirpitz a reputation as a quick way to go "heavyweight". Hence the "Derpitz" moniker as most of tirpitz users are noobs that have their skill level compensated by its extremely player friendly nature. * Some sources say that the Tirpitz is actually 253 meters long, as it was built with a slightly different hull than that of the Bismarck. This may explain why it "sits" slightly up out of the water. * The ship is named after Grand Admiral Alfred von Tirpitz, the architect of the Kaiserlich Marine. * The Tirpitz is believed to have seen more hostile aircraft than most other warships, having seen as much as an estimate of ~2000 aircraft during its service. Which is second only to USS Enterprise which was the most attacked US warship by kamikaze during WW2. But despite this, her AA does not live up to her historical real life counterparts. This is probably a balancing measure as an well rounded ship that can also have high AA stats will be very broken, not to mention tirpitz is a relatively inexpensive but highly effective force buy when compared to other premium ships such as Montana or Musashi. * She was named the "Lone Queen of the North" by the allies due to her mostly solitary and quiet career, save for repelling the air raids against her. Category:Battleships